ChanBaekID Mini Event - ChanBaek : The Hidden Universe
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Pengumuman pemenang #ChanBaekID Mini Event – ChanBaek Fanfiction "CHANBAEK : THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE". Selamat untuk para pemenang. Sampai jumpa di event berikutnya
1. Chapter 1

**#ChanBaekID Mini Event – ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **"CHANBAEK : THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE"**

* * *

Hello. Pada kesempatakan ini, #ChanBaekID mengadakan event kecil-kecilan untuk para author juga readers fanfic ChanBaek. Hadiah yang ditawarkan memang tidak seberapa tapi kami harap kalian bisa turut berpartisipasi dalam event ini. So, silahkan baca detail di bawah ini.

.

찬백

.

 **# HADIAH :**

 **\- Juara 1 : 1 album Universe (tanpa poster - sealed)**

 **\- Juara 2 : 1 album Love Me Right Japan dengan photocard Chen (unsealed - kondisi 80% baik)**

 **\- Juara 3 : 1 official poster Xiumin + poster EXO dari album Universe**

 **\- Juara 4 : 1 custom case + sepasang gantungan kunci Chanyeol & Baekhyun (fanart dari Paochan)**

 **\- Juara 5 : sepasang pin Chanyeol & Baekhyun (fanart dari Paochan)**

.

찬백

.

 **# ATURAN :**

1\. Peserta membuat fanfic sesuai dengan prompt yang tersedia untuk hadiah yang dipilih. Setiap hadiah, terdiri dari beberapa prompt fanfic yang hanya dapat dipilih satu. Setiap hadiah memiliki jumlah kata minimal dan maksimal untuk penulisannya. CATATAN : Prompt fanfic merupakan ide dasar yang dipakai untuk menulis sebuah fanfic. Bentuk prompt fanfic sendiri bermacam-macam, bisa berupa satu kata atau gabungan beberapa kalimat pendek, dan sebagainya.

2\. Ketentuan fanfic yang ditulis adalah sebagai berikut :

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Cast Lain : Bebas**

 **Kategori : Boys Love/Shounen-ai; NO GENDERSWITCH untuk Baekhyun**

 **Rating : K atau T; NO RATE M untuk sex scene; untuk penggunaan kata-kata kotor atau adegan berkelahi, diijinkan selama tidak berlebihan atau dominan. Untuk adegan peluk atau cium -selama bukan ciuman basah-, diijinkan**

 **Panjang : Oneshot**

 **Bahasa : Indonesia baku dan memperhatikan EYD**

 **Lainnya :**

 **\- Penulisan rapi dan fanfic harus sesuai prompt yang dipilih**

 **\- Merupakan asli karya sendiri, bukan plagiat atau remake, dan belum pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya**

3\. Satu peserta hanya bisa memilih satu prompt dan satu hadiah, yang artinya satu peserta satu fanfic

4\. Hasil fanfic di-attach dan dikirim ke email : **chanbaekindonesia02 at gmail dot com** ; WAJIB SUBJECT : **FF – The Hidden Universe** , dengan menyertakan screenshot di bawah ini :

 **\- follow akun sosmed #ChanBaekID (minimal 3) :**

Instagram : chanbaek_idclub

LINE : chanbaekindonesia (tambah simbol 'at' di depan)

Twitter : chanbaek_idclub

Facebook Fanpage : chanbaekindonesia

 **\- follow akun sosmed Kitty Box Store :**

Instagram : kittyboxstore

LINE : mkq0330u (klik link di bio instagram Kitty Box Store)

Twitter : kittyboxstore

Contoh grid screenshot yang dikirim bisa dilihat di **bit_ly/2nyVw5i** (ganti underscore dengan titik)

 **CATATAN PENTING : Dengan demikian, jumlah file yang harus dikirim ada tiga file; yaitu :**

 **\- dokumen fanfic**

 **\- grid screenshot follow #ChanBaekID**

 **\- grid screenshot follow Kitty Box Store**

5\. Dokumen fanfic yang dikirim harus sesuai dengan format yang ditentukan. Silahkan cek chapter berikutnya

.

찬백

.

 **# TANGGAL EVENT**

\- Batas terakhir pengiriman fanfic **17 FEBRUARI 2018**

\- Publish **20 FEBRUARI 2018**

\- Pengumpulan favorite fanfic **27 FEBRUARI 2018**

\- Pengumuman pemenang **1 MARET 2018**

.

찬백

.

 **# LIST PROMPT**

 **A. Hadiah 1 album Universe (tanpa poster - sealed) | jumlah kata dihitung dari kata pertama fanfic dimulai sampai terakhir minimal 7.500 kata dan maksimal 10.000 kata; fanfic harus sesuai genre yang tercantum di prompt**

 **\- Prompt :**

1\. Kredit; **genre : drama**

2\. Arisan; **genre : hurt/comfort**

3\. Kaset Pita; **genre : angst**

4\. Facebook, **genre : humor**

5\. Jus Jambu Merah; **genre : school/campus-life**

6\. Galon Air Minum; **genre : mystery**

7\. Charger Handphone; **genre : marriage-life**

8\. Anak Presiden Korea Selatan; **genre : action/crime**

9\. Jempol Kaki; **genre : horror**

10\. Captain America vs Iron Man; **genre : fluff**

.

 **B. Hadiah 1 album Love Me Right Japan dengan photocard Chen (unsealed - kondisi 80% baik) |** **jumlah kata dihitung dari kata pertama fanfic dimulai sampai terakhir** **minimal 5.000 kata dan maksimal 7.500 kata; fanfic harus sesuai genre yang tercantum di prompt**

 **\- Prompt :**

1\. Keyboard Komputer/Laptop; **genre : fluff**

2\. Freezer Kulkas; **genre : marriage-life**

3\. Driver Taxi Online; **genre : drama**

4\. Lampu; **genre : hurt/comfort**

5\. Setrika; **genre : fluff**

6\. Sepatu Kaca; **genre : marriage-life**

7\. Kertas Putih; **genre : angst**

8\. Lilin; **genre : drama**

9\. Ruang Bawah Tanah; **genre : angst**

10\. Dokter Hewan; **genre : hurt/comfort**

.

 **C. Hadiah 1 official poster Xiumin + poster EXO dari album Universe |** **jumlah kata dihitung dari kata pertama fanfic dimulai sampai terakhir minimal** **3.000 kata dan maksimal 5.000 kata; fanfic harus sesuai genre yang tercantum di prompt**

 **\- Prompt :**

1\. Balon; **genre : school/campus-life**

2\. Ice Skate; **genre : hurt/comfort**

3\. Radio; **genre : marriage-life**

4\. Semut; **genre : fluff**

5\. Shahrukh Khan; **genre : marriage/life**

6\. Tukang Parkir; **genre : fluff**

7\. Selebgram; **genre : hurt/comfort**

8\. Keran Air; **genre : school/campus-life**

.

 **D. Hadiah 1 custom case + sepasang gantungan kunci Chanyeol & Baekhyun (fanart dari Paochan) | ****jumlah kata dihitung dari kata pertama fanfic dimulai sampai terakhir minimal** **1.000 kata dan maksimal 3.000 kata**

 **\- Prompt**

1\. Gamers

2\. Korek Api

3\. Durian

4\. Lego

5\. Madu

6\. Tangga Darurat

.

 **E. Hadiah sepasang pin Chanyeol & Baekhyun (fanart dari Paochan) ****jumlah kata dihitung dari kata pertama fanfic dimulai sampai terakhir minimal** **500 kata dan maksimal 1.000 kata**

 **\- Prompt**

1\. Lotte World

2\. Fiji

3\. Matahari

4\. Minimarket

.

찬백

.

 **# PENILAIAN PEMENANG**

Semua fanfic yang masuk akan dipublish di akun FFn #ChanBaekID sesuai urutan kirim. **Pemenang ditentukan dari : 80% dari jumlah favorit fanfic + 20% dari #ChanBaekID untuk masing-masing hadiah.**

Masing-masing hadiah, minimal harus ada 3 peserta yang artinya ada 3 prompt fanfic yang masuk untuk dipilih pemenang sesuai hadiah. Jika kurang, maka pemenang akan dipilih berdasar jumlah favorit terbanyak tanpa ada penilaian tambahan dari #ChanBaekID. Jika ada yang seri, maka akan ditambahan lagi dengan jumlah follow fanfic. Dan jika masih saja seri, akan ditambahkan dengan jumlah review fanfic.

CATATAN : Fanfic yang tidak sesuai ketentuan baik dari segi penulisan atau tidak sesuai dengan genre prompt yang tercantum atau jumlah kata melebihi dari yang ditentukan pada hadiah yang dipilih, otomatis didiskualifikasi

.

찬백

.

 **# LAINNYA**

\- Tidak ada claim prompt, jika merasa ada prompt yang sanggup dikerjakan, silahkan diambil. Jadi ada kemungkinan satu prompt lebih dari satu fanfic

\- Peserta tidak perlu publish fanfic, karena fanfic akan dipublish oleh #ChanBaekID di akun Ffn kami

\- Silahkan jika ingin memberi poster/cover, tapi kami tidak menjamin cover akan turut dipost

\- Jika ada pertanyaan, bisa ditanyakan ke ID LINE : deestacia

* * *

 **THANK YOU. GOOD LUCK**

 **Best Regards,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nama : (boleh diisi penname)**

 **ID LINE : (jangan di-hidden)**

 **Hadiah : A/B/C/D/E**

 **Prompt : (misal : 1. Kredit)**

 **Jumlah Word : (dari kata pertama fanfic dimulai sampai kata terakhir)**

* * *

 **JUDUL FANFIC**

.

찬백

.

Paragraf pertama. Fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic. **(kata pertama dihitung dari awal fanfic dimulai)**

.

Dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst dst.

.

Paragraf terakhir. Fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic fanfic. **(kata terakhir berhenti di akhir fanfic)**

.

찬백

.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**#ChanBaekID Mini Event – ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **"CHANBAEK : THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE"**

* * *

 **! NOTICE !**

 **.**

 **Pengiriman fanfic untuk event CHANBAEK : THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE sudah kami tutup. Terima kasih untuk semua peserta yang sudah mengirimkan fanficnya. Kami akan mensortir fanfic yang masuk untuk diatur sesuai format kami tanpa merubah bentuk penulisan peserta. Fanfic akan dipublish sesuai urutan yang pertama kali masuk. Perlu kami beritahukan, jika ada fanfic yang tidak sesuai dengan prompt dan genre yang dipilih akan tetap kami publish tapi tidak masuk penilaian. Link fanfic akan kami kirimkan ke email masing-masing setelah publish. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Best regards,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	4. Chapter 4

**Winner Announcement #ChanBaekID Mini Event – ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **"CHANBAEK : THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE"  
**

* * *

Hello. Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf atas keterlambatan pengumuman untuk mini event fanfic #ChanBaekID **"ChanBaek : The Hidden Universe"**. Ada beberapa kendala personal admin yang mengakibatkan tertundanya pengumuman pemenang. Dan berikut adalah hasil akhir nilai dari setiap fanfic yang masuk :

* * *

Judul Fanfic | Hasil Akhir Jumlah Favorit per 28 Februari jam 8 pagi - cek di **bit_ly/2FeINQ6** – (ganti underscore dengan titik) | Penilaian #ChanBaekID | Total Nilai

* * *

\- Remember The Past (D2) | 7 | 83 | **90**

\- Green Aciles (A8) | 20 | 92 | **112**

\- Egoism (A7) | 8 | 80 | **88**

\- Kembalian (E4) | 8 | 80 | **88**

\- The Words On The Tip Of My Tongue (D6) | 28 | 80 | **108**

\- Madu (D5) | 14 | 83 | **97**

\- Ironi (A8) | 56 | 93 | **149**

\- Office War (A10) | 16 | 80 | **96**

\- Wait For Me, Byun (A3) | 26 | 85 | **111**

\- Less Than A Hate, More Than A Crush (A5) | 31 | 95 | **126**

\- Kamar 461 (D6) | 7 | 80 | **87**

\- How To Train Your Date (D6) | 2 | 80 | **82**

\- It's Always Right (A2) | 26 | 94 | **120**

\- Stand By Me (A3) | 20 | 90 | **110**

\- Byun Bonnie & Park Clyde (A8) | 16 | 93 | **109**

\- Yogya (A3) | 15 | 95 | **110**

\- A Little White Liar (A5) | 16 | 90 | **106**

\- The Hidden Universe (A7) | 51 | 90 | **141**

* * *

Dan berikut adalah urutan pemenang sesuai hadiah yang dipilih dari total nilai terbanyak hingga terendah

 **A.** **1 album Universe (tanpa poster - sealed)**

1\. Ironi (A8) **149** **WINNER!**

2\. The Hidden Universe (A7) **141**

3\. Less Than A Hate, More Than A Crush (A5) **126**

4\. It's Always Right (A2) **120**

5\. Green Aciles (A8) **112**

6\. Wait For Me, Byun (A3) **111**

7\. Stand By Me (A3) **110** & Yogya (A3) **110**

8\. A Little White Liar (A5) **106**

9\. Office War (A10) **96**

10\. Egoism (A7) **88**

.

 **B.** **1 album Love Me Right Japan dengan photocard Chen (unsealed - kondisi 80% baik)**

TIDAK ADA

.

 **C.** **1 official poster Xiumin + poster EXO dari album Universe**

TIDAK ADA

.

 **D. 1 custom case + sepasang gantungan kunci Chanyeol & Baekhyun (fanart dari Paochan)**

1\. The Words On The Tip Of My Tongue (D6) **108** **WINNER!**

2\. Madu (D5) | 14 | 83 | **97**

3\. Remember The Past (D2) **90**

461 (D6) **87**

5\. How To Train Your Date (D6) **82**

.

 **E.** **Sepasang pin Chanyeol & Baekhyun (fanart dari Paochan)**

Kembalian (E4) **88** **WINNER!**

* * *

Selamat untuk para pemenang. Kalian akan dihubungi via email untuk konfirmasi hadiah dalam waktu 1 x 24 jam. Untuk yang belum beruntung, bisa dicoba lagi di kesempatan berikutnya. Terima kasih atas segala partisipasi dan mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam mini event ini. Sampai jumpa di event berikutnya

* * *

 **Best Regards,**

 **#ChanBaekID**


End file.
